A Chief Protects His Own
by Stumble-Into-Madness
Summary: Alternate take on the last half of the second film. HTTYD2. Hurt/Injured Hiccup. Enjoy. Review. What have you.
1. I

**Wow it's been a while since I've written ANYTHING. A crazy long painful time. Possibly forever and a bit. To get back into the swing of writing I've just described the Bewilderbeast battle scene from the second film. Most of the lines are verbatim. Not gonna lie. It's been a year since I last did any creative writing, give me a break.**

 **I've dived a bit too deep into this world to leave it alone this time round. I've watched the entire animated series to gain context to the rest of the fanfictions on this site, I've rewatched the third season twice, and the two films three times in one day. So after combing through the art book I planned out some ideas I want to illustrate and thought, hey why not take a crack at writing something for it too. I'm going to work on piano versions of soundtrack music tomorrow. Just can't get enough of it. Any of it.**

 **HTTYD is my life right now.**

 **And I guess if you're reading this right now it's your life too.**

* * *

It was wild. The sea was littered with boats. The shore was crawling with men. The sky was thick with the rainbow swarm of dragons, their forms blurred as they dodged and dived. Screams of creatures and humans alike filled the air as the battle ensued.

Drago stood still amidst the fighting, a calm eye in the center of a hurricane. His gaze followed Toothless cutting through the sky.

"Dragon Master," he muttered, and turned away as the ground shook. In the distance a wall of ice shattered from the mountain and the Great Bewilderbeast emerged from the cloud of snow. "The alpha!" Drago said with glee as a grin spread across his face. "Now we have a fight."

As he marveled at the newcomer Valka and Cloudjumper were downed not too far from his left and he turned to face her, "I've waited a long time for this."

"You cannot take our dragons!" she cried fiercely as she advanced, swinging her staff with all she had and throwing a kick to his chest. "They are controlled by the alpha!"

"Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger." Drago turned and belted out a dragon call into the sky, swinging his spear about his head like a true madman.

The dark water surged and from its depths emerged another Bewilderbeast, muddy and dark with bloodshot eyes, a shadow in comparison to its fairer opponent. Chaos erupted for all parties involved as it trampled men and dragon traps. Nothing in its way stood a chance.

"Another one?" Hiccup said as he flew by, eyes wide with astonishment.

"No… no!" Valka said softly in disbelief. " _No!_ " she grunted as she attacked Drago once more, but luck was not with her this time and he struck her down, pinning her to the ground in an instant.

She struggled against his foot as his spear pried off her helmet. Drago laughed with his weapon raised yet before he could pierce her, a force knocked him back. He regained his footing and turned to see Stoick the Vast help his prey to her feet.

"Thank you," she said graciously.

"For you my dear, anythin'," Stoick replied gruffly as he turned to face Drago. Their gazes locked and they, like the alphas, circled each other for a battle to the death.

A battle for control.

"Val, think you can stop them?" he asked without taking his eyes off the enemy.

"I'll do my best," she yelled to him before calling for Cloudjumper to take her into the fray.

" _You,_ I watched you _BURN!_ " Drago growled as they fought.

"It takes more than a little _FIRE_ to kill me!" Stoick retorted as he gained the upper hand landing blow after blow.

In the distance the alphas mirrored them, tusks clacking, and roars deafening as they fought. Cloudjumper flew Valka between them, her hand held aloft to the paler of the two and her staff hummed as she waved it before the beast of the sea. Her efforts had no effect and Cloudjumper dived to dodge the ramming of the tusks. The gloomy opponent was ruthless in its attacks, ramming relentlessly and using its tusks to overturn the other.

The Great Bewilderbeast fell.

Its enemy took the advantage of the exposed belly and wasted no time in piercing his side, ending the king of all dragons.

" _No!_ " Valka cried, hopelessly reaching out to it.

Hiccup lifted his helmet, breath shaking in disbelief as he shook his head. The newly appointed alpha roared and reveled in its victory, calling the free flying dragons to it. Dread sunk into the dragon master's stomach like cold lead.

"We've won. Now, FINISH HER!" Drago commanded, pointing his staff to Cloudjumper and Valka. The two dodged and weaved to avoid the alpha's icy breath, but it caught on Cloudjumper's tail, slowing their escape.

"No," Stoick said, "Hold on!" he yelled as he mounted Skullcrusher and they took to the sky flying after the struggling dragon. Valka was knocked from her perch and she lost her grip, plummeting to the ground with a yell. Stoick leapt from his dragon, catching her in his arms and landed against a wall of ice before sliding down just as the alpha turned towards them. He pulled Valka into his arms and behind a section of jutting ice to avoid the alpha's gaze.

" _Stop!_ " Hiccup yelled as he and Toothless landed before Drago on the other side of the battlefield. "Stop!"

Drago laughed, " _This_ is the great Dragon Master? The son of Stoick the Vast? What _shame_ he must feel," he sneered.

"All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Dragons, they-they are kind _amazing_ creatures that can bring people together!"

"Or tear them apart," Drago retorted, seemingly removing the armour of his arm only to lift it off completely and revealing a stump to Hiccups surprise. "You see, I _know_ what it is to live in fear, to see my village burned. My family taken. But even as a boy I left with nothing and vowed to rise above the fear of dragons, and liberate the people of this world."

"Then why a dragon army?"

"Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons."

"Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people, to _control_ those who follow you, and to get rid of those who won't," Hiccup said, his resentment towards Drago growing.

Bludvist chuckled darkly, "Clever boy."

"The world wants _peace_ ," Hiccup said in earnest, trying with all his might to persuade, to _convince_. "And we have the answer back on Berk. Just let me show you-"

"NO! Let _me_ show _YOU_ ," Drago interrupted before yelling out another dragon call, spear swinging for the attention of the alpha.

Upon hearing its master it abandoned its search for Valka and turned to head their way.

Stoick looked out to the source of the call, "What…"

And then he saw it, his son's slight frame next to Drago's mountain of a figure.

" _HICCUP!_ "

His body geared into overdrive, adrenaline spiking to propel him towards the pride of Berk, his successor, his only son. Valka and Gobber trailed behind him as they bolted towards Hiccup.

"No dragon can resist the alpha's command. So he who controls the alpha," Drago explained as he lifted his spear, "Controls them all." Its sharp tip was then turned towards Toothless, and with it followed the alpha's gaze.

Slitted pupils pierced him. The Night Fury flinched and thrashed against the pressure in his head. It hurt. It was uncomfortable. It was _wrong_. The world turned a murky red and grew distant in his ears. He tried to fight against it, tried to throw off the powerful hand of influence off his skull but it was a vain effort.

"Toothless?" he heard his rider ask, "T-Toohless you okay bud? What's going on?"

"Witness _true_ strength. Strength of will over others," Drago said with force. His stare was as hard and dark as the alpha's, never leaving Hiccup while the Night Fury strained against the control.

Toothless fell in his head, as if the ground had disappeared beneath his feet and the world grew dark through his contracted pupils. He could hear and see, but couldn't comprehend the movement around him. His world was an echoed whisper in a sea of shadows, and it felt like a guiding light, soft and shimmering with sugar coated malice.

He followed it.

"In the face of it. You are _nothing_."

Drago motioned to Hiccup with his spear and Toothless heard the low whisper in his mind and abided its command to turn on his rider.

"Uhh… what did he just tell you?" Hiccup asked uneasily as he backed away. "Toothless! C'mon! What's the matter with you?" he demanded, and received no reply. "No no no no, c'mon what are you doing?! Knock it off! _Stop!_ Snap out of it!"

Hiccup's silhouette was shrouded in darkness in the mind of the dragon, and he watched the Night Fury's limbs move stiffly as if they were crawling through molasses. Panic flared within him when his voice had no effect, "Toothless _no!_ _TOOHLESS!_ " he cried desperately as Drago turned to walk away, a grin of triumph contorting the scarred face.

"Don't!" his voice cracked and in the distance he heard his father call out his name.

" _SON!"_ Stoick cried in response to Hiccup's desperate yell.

Hiccup averted his terrified gaze from Toothless to see the chief of Burk racing towards him. He held up a hand in warning, "Dad _NO-"_

* * *

 **I know almost none of this is anything new. Super lame of me I know. I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW.**

 **I'll be adding more to this later when I get home from work so don't worry, stay tuned and review if you liked it!**


	2. II

**As promised I added more to the chapter.**

 **The amount of times I've had to rewatch this scene to get the details right is ridiculous. And more torture than I thought it would be asdfghjkl**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The world erupted in purple flames and black smoke. Ice shattered and sublimated from the pure power and force of the plasma sending shards flying. The air was tense, and through the clearing smoke a figure could be seen amidst the rubble at the point of impact.

His successor lay next to him.

Valka choked on her breath, gasping from both exhaustion and shock as her gaze flickered between the two. Gobber stood quietly behind her, his body frozen. Numb. Despair reflected through their eyes.

A low moan cut through the silence and changed to a whimper as the smaller figure shifted. He rolled onto his back with a yelp, clutching his charred side. His fingers trembled and slipped on the crimson that oozed from the tears in his skin. He struggled to pull himself up, biting his lip as he went on all fours. He managed to get his feet beneath him and stumbled a few steps forward before collapsing on his father. A sob wracked his frame.

Using the last of his strength he began pushing off the slabs of ice that buried Stoick, breath strained and stuttering from the effort. With a grunt and renewed vigour he pulled at the heavy body, fighting through the pain that stabbed and throbbed as the motion pulled at his wounds.

" _Dad!"_ he screamed, from the agony of loss and physical harm. It tore at his throat and emptied his lungs making him cough harshly.

Valka rushed to his side to help, and with their combined effort they pulled Stoick onto his back. Immediately Valka pressed her ear to his chest, hoping beyond hope to hear something.

Anything.

Then her eyes closed in sadness, opening to look up mournfully at her son whose eyes widened in disbelief.

"No… no, _no…_ " he exhaled. It did nothing to relieve the tightness in his chest. Hiccup fell forward onto his father's still chest, releasing a mix of coughs and sobs.

Across from them Toothless was released from the alpha's hold with a firm shake of his head, pupils dilating to their normal size and he breathed heavily. His surroundings back in full colour and vibrancy. What happened? He sat up in slight confusion and turned to see the other riders of Berk land nearby. He saw Astrid dismount and rush over with a gasp and his gaze followed her to the broken family. Gobber joined them as he removed his helmet and Toothless tilted his head.

What happened?

The Night Fury tentatively made his way over, stopping to sniff at a hand and he could smell it; the mix of his lightning and death with the familiar scent of the chief. But it couldn't be. It was impossible.

He leaned forward to nuzzle the cold palm only to hear the fierce scold of his rider.

" _NO!_ Get away from him!" The harshness of the words startled Toothless and he backed off immediately. He cooed to his rider, ears flattening in concern. Hiccup remained unfazed.

"Go on! Get out of here!"

Toothless tried again with a soft warble. What happened?

"GET AWAY!" his rider cried with a forceful wave of his arms. A gasp stopped his movement as it caused another pang through his torso and he growled through the throb.

The dragon retreated with a small whine, head down and eyes wide he quickly slunk away.

"It's not his fault," Valka said, "You know that." Her voice was soft and soothing as a mother's should, though it did little to ebb the flow of tears that streamed from everyone's eyes.

In the distance the alpha let out a roar, beckoning the surviving dragons to it. Even those who hailed from Berk were ensnared by the command and they abandoned their riders in a blank eyed stupor.

Drago approached his champion with a satisfied huff. He won the first battle, now to win the war.

He heard a screech behind him and turned in time to see the Night Fury tumble to the ground, its tail defective without a rider. Drago approached it as it attempted to take flight and promptly tugged it down with the hook of his spear. It landed roughly, and without a hint of remorse he pinned its head to the ground with the point of his weapon before mounting the beast. Toothless moaned loudly despite the alpha's hold on his mind.

Hiccup heard the sound of distress and looked up to see Toothless flap away, lacking his usual grace due to the weight of the tyrant he bore on his back.

"Gather the men, and meet me at Berk!" Drago commanded.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called and rushed to his feet. Vertigo slammed into his head but he pushed through it to stumble after his dragon.

His friend.

"No, don't," Valka said as she rushed after him.

The sudden movement set his frayed nerves ablaze and his legs soon failed him, causing his knees to crash against the gravel. His strength was spent and the rest of his body followed the remaining inertia forward. He threw an arm in front of him to avoid landing on his front, the other wrapped across his chest tightly.

His mother was immediately at his side, soft hands gently gripped his shoulders. Hiccup sobbed and lifted his head to see Toothless in the distance leading the rest of the enemy to their next battle.

The arm holding him up buckled and collapsed. Valka caught him before he hit the ground and turned him over in her lap to assess his wounds. A gash at his temple bled down the side of his face and a cut on the opposite cheek did the same in a sick mockery of the paint he would wear for dragon racing. The worst was his side that was closest to the blast. It was dark with soot and the burned lacerations were deep from where ice had sliced into his skin. Hints of white could be seen through the red that slowly seeped, revealing his ribs.

His breath came in shallow gasps as he stared up at his mother with wide eyes. They were glassy and swam with an entire spectrum of emotions. Tears streamed from them, cutting lines into the mess on his face.

"M-my fault," he stuttered quietly, "It's all my fault."

Valka shook her head and smiled sadly, her own eyes betrayed her as she too began to cry.

"No Hiccup, no no…" she whispered and gently rocked him. "It's no one's fault."

He shook his head vehemently, sending the world into a dizzying spiral, "But it is," he breathed back. "I didn't listen- I s-should've listened to you both."

"You're a Viking," Valka said with a choked laugh, "You're stubborn. We all are."

"That's right," Astrid said as she made her way over. She wiped at her face and sniffed a little before giving a wet smile, "And you're going to get through this, and you're going to stop Drago, and things _will_ get better."

She reached down to wipe his tears away as his eyes bore into hers, and it was then that he noticed a darkness creeping near the edges of his vision. Astrid dimmed before him and he could feel a numbed sense of panic as his body began to shut down. Hiccup blinked, hoping to clear the shadows but it only made his eyes heavy. His senses were lost to him as awareness faded. Was he still breathing? He thought he could feel the pressure of arms around him tighten, perhaps a tap on his face, but was it real?

Was anything real?

An echo in his ears, the feel of breath on his cheek, then a sudden jolt to his body as agony bit into him with a new vengeance. Everything slammed back into place, the pain emanating from his side, numbness in his fingers, voices yelling in his ears. Someone had shaken him and the pain was overwhelming. His breath caught in his throat as his body tensed.

"You do _NOT_ get to give up!" Astrid sobbed, her voice shrill with stress. "We are _not_ done! Berk needs you! _I_ need you!" She held his hand tightly in one of her own and the other was set firmly in his hair forcing his gaze to her.

"Breathe Hiccup," Valka instructed with a trembling voice, a hand gently massaging his tense shoulder, "You're going through shock you need to _breathe_." She placed the other on his chest, feeling his heart flutter erratically as he convulsed.

He shut his eyes tightly and his throat opened enough to release a strained breath. His back arched as his head pressed into the ground. A groan rumbled through his vocal chords and he rode out the excruciating fire inside him with a grunt. His breath came back to him and he panted heavily.

"W-wasn't trying to," Hiccup choked out.

Astrid bowed her head in relief, resting her forehead against his for a moment before placing a kiss on his nose. Her fingers carded through his hair and Valka rubbed his chest soothingly.

"You'll be alright," his mother said.

* * *

 **I promise to update soon, though with work taking up most of my day it's hard to get around to this. Add any thoughts, suggestions, or ideas you may have in a review! I love reading them during my break and gives me something to look forward to on the way home :)**

 **Thanks for reading! You're all gems.**


End file.
